


hundreds of tiny threads

by lileau



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileau/pseuds/lileau
Summary: Kurt and Blaine don't get married in a barn in Indiana.





	hundreds of tiny threads

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from a Simone Signoret quote, "Chains do not hold a marriage together. It is threads, hundreds of tiny threads, which sew people together through the years."

Blaine has imagined every possible scenario involving his wedding - and after their first kiss, all of them included Kurt stood opposite him. In his mind, he's cool and collected, perhaps a single tear would well in his eyes when he first lays eyes on his groom, but nothing more. He'd smile through his vows, enunciate each word perfectly and smoothly slip the ring on his husband's finger.

That is decidedly not what happens.

They both wanted to walk down the aisle, both selfishly hoped to experience the moment the person stood at the altar saw the other for the first time. Blaine must have cried at dozens of YouTube videos of grooms getting a first look at their brides. Between the colour schemes, flower arrangements, table runners and every other minor conflict that comes with wedding planning, this was the hardest fought. Neither would compromise, so they had Mercedes flip a coin. Blaine moped about it for days.

In retrospect, it was silly. As Kurt walks towards him, their eyes meet and don't leave one another's, and Kurt's smile lights up the whole room. Blaine is so overwhelmed he can't really tell what his own face is doing, but he imagines his jaw has dropped to the floor. He watches as the love of his life - dressed in sleek black (Kurt's choice) with a delicate, baby's breath boutonniere (Blaine's choice) pinned to his lapel - reaches him. It feels a little like an out of body experience, doesn't feel real. He can't possibly be this lucky. Kurt hugs his father, and Blaine manages to tear his eyes away for two seconds to spot a rainbow pin secured to Burt's tie. _Oh,_ he thinks, _this is real._

He feels that single tear fall as Kurt turns to him. 

Blaine reaches out, grips Kurt's sleeve in an effort not to break down in sobs in front of all their friends and family. The fabric wrinkles - it probably isn't made to take the kind of strain he's currently putting it under, but Kurt pays no mind. He gently pries the fingers away and cradles Blaine's hands in his own, completely enclosing them. 

To Blaine's credit, the next tear doesn't fall until Kurt steps a little closer, strokes his thumb back and forth over Blaine's hand, and breathes, "You're so beautiful." 

The calm, composed image he had of himself falls apart. Tears are freely running down his face, but he's smiling so wide that he can feel his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way he hates. Kurt simply dabs at his damp cheeks with the pad of his thumb and teases, "You'll ruin your concealer."

Blaine barely hears himself rush through and trip over his own vows, but he focuses on Kurt's intently. He listens to that soft, steady voice promise to love and to cherish from this day forward, and he thinks there hasn't been a day since they met that he hasn't felt loved and cherished. Even through their roughest patches, when Blaine's insecurities and Kurt's stubbornness rise and clash, he's never been in any doubt that Kurt thinks the world of him. Even when his mind tells him he's not worthy, not good enough to be loved by Kurt, Kurt loves him anyway. No matter what his brain tries to trick him into thinking, Kurt started loving him on that staircase and never stopped.

Kurt slides the ring on his finger with ease, even as Blaine's hand trembles. Kurt holds him steady - as he always does - when Blaine slips the ring on Kurt's finger. The officiant scarcely makes it through the word "kiss" before Blaine surges forward to wrap his arms around his husband for the first time in over 24 hours (too long). If it were up to him, Blaine would totally be okay with just making out with him right then and there until their guests leave, but Kurt smiles against his lips and pulls back. Blaine doesn't even realise he's chasing Kurt's lips until Kurt kisses him soundly once more and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Our parents are five feet away from us," He laughs, and Blaine feels dizzy. 

He wants to say so much, _I love you, you look amazing, the ceremony was perfect, you're perfect, I love you, I love you, I love you._ Instead, he whispers, "I'm your husband."

Kurt grins, looks like he's holding back tears of his own as his eyes flit over every part of Blaine's face.

"You're my husband."

Blaine feels as if he's been waiting his whole life to hear those words.

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby's Breath is a flower that is a symbol of everlasting love, pureness, and innocence." :')


End file.
